hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
'''Flutters M. Shydale '''is a pegasus pony in PONY.MOV. She publicly shows herself to be very timid, quiet and shy, but is really a psycho murderer. To hide this, she always tell people to stay out from her shed. Her catchphrase is "Hey Hey Hey, Stay out of my Shed!" Biography Early Life Fluttershy has mostly been acting shy to make people think that she really is shy. When her friends asked if she could play spin-the-bottle she blushed, reminded them that they should'nt tease her, and told them to stay out of her shed. She has mostly been bullied by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, especially during the happiest moment of her life, when she was about to become prom queen. After Rainbow and Pinkie dunked a bucket of blood with everyone in the crowd laughing, she shouted out, "STAY OUTTA MY SHED!" APPLE.MOV She appeared cheering on Applejack saying, "Hey hey hey, this I gotta see." When Applejack went out cold, she and the other ponies went to see if she was all right. DRESS.MOV Discord returned to Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle asked her if she has seen the Elements of Harmony (after poking her in the butt a couple of times). Fluttershy responded by saying she hasn't and told her to stay out of her shed. She was also seen getting a dress from Rarity (who rudely used her horn magic to drop the dress on her). Underneath the dress, she told Rarity to stay out of her shed as well. SHED.MOV Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie tried to look in her shed for the Elements of Harmony, but they forgot about what she said about people going in there. Spike thought of these through flashbacks, but ignored them by saying, "I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Inside, they found out that she killed all of her animals and decorated her shed with their organs. Instead of noticing that, Spike found out that she keeps a lot of "PlayPony" copies in a box. Shockingly, they saw that she killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. When Fluttershy marched into her shed, she got out a chainsaw and she (along with the animal skeletons and the Derpy toaster) sang a song to the tune of the Fat Albert theme song. During the song, she sliced Rainbow Dash in half and got captured by the police. She tried to tell them (using the face she makes in the real show) that this isn't what it looks like, but it was hard to believe her by the sight of the chainsaw, the dead animals, the Derpy toaster, and the dead Rainbow Dash, who had one half of her fall over, thus proving her murdurous ways. In the end, she gets sent to a mental hospital, locked up with a straight jacket and a muzzle. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 Fluttershy is shown in her cell trying to give a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens. It is soon ruined when Spike shows up and insults her. Soon, Pinkie Pie arrived and asked Spike what a brony was. When Spike told her, she felt disgusted. Fluttershy couldn't take this anymore and told them to leave. Spike and Pinkie just laughed saying that she's in there and they're out there. Fluttershy scares them off by showing them the chainsaw. When they run in terror, she laughs to herself. SWAG.MOV She is seen rehabiliated looking good as new, even though she still has her eye shadowing like in SHED.MOV, and the 2nd HotDiggedyDemon Panel Cartoon. Opposites * Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM uses her wings, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV doesn't use her wings. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has three pink butterflies as her cutie mark, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark of a knife with blood splatters. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM does not have a catchphrase, while Fluttershy's catchphrase in PONY.MOV is " Hey hey hey, stay out of my shed!" *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is a sweet, nice, and timid pony who takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is a cruel, psycho killer. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM speaks with a quiet voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV speaks with a voice that sounds like Fat Albert. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is actually shy, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV pretends to be shy so people don't know that she's a killer. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is cute, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is scary. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM is calm, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV is insane. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a squeaky voice, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a raspy voice. *Fluttershy in MLP: FiM has a long mane, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV has a short mane. *Fluttershy in MLP:FiM takes care of animals, while Fluttershy in PONY.MOV kills them. Trivia *She is the first character to be shown with the actual version of herself's face. *Her voice and mannerisms is based on Fat Albert. *Her appearence in the first 2 episodes differ from the other episodes because she was added with creepy eyeshadowing. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Wrath", because of the things she does to people who go in her shed. *She's so far the only one of the six ponies that never swears. *According to Paco's Twitter, Rarity gave him a chocolate heart she found outside of Fluttershy's shed on Hearts and Hooves Day. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her Murdershy and/or Fluttershed. Max Gilardi calls her Flutterguine. *Her full name is Flutters M. Shydale *The first time she said "Hey Hey Hey, Stay outta my shed," was in DRESS.MOV. *At the voice panel at Equestria LA, one of the fans got Andrea Libman (acctual voice of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) her catchphrase in acctual Fluttershy's voice. *The only times she didn't say "Stay outta my shed" was in APPLE.MOV and Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 (she said "Stay outta my video feed."). *She May Swear the First Time when SWAG.MOV comes out Gallery Twsfs.png|"Hey hey hey, quit poking me with your thing!" Fs1.png|"Don't tease me, I'm shy." Fs2.png|Beaten up Fluttershy Fs3.png|Fluttershy humiliated Fs4.png|Insane Fluttershy Fluttershy.png|"I'm gonna sing a song for you." Fs5.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Fs6.png|"Just sit back, and relax." Fs8.png|Fluttershy is mental Fs9.png|Fluttershy imprisoned Fluttershy Cutie Mark.png|Her Cutie Mark A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg|Fluttershy checked out of the nuthouse A2ij5jSCMAAwJAS.jpg|Fluttershy in the second panel cartoon's poster HPC2 3.png|"Oh, for crying out loud." Fluttershed.JPG|Fluttershy frightnes Pinkie and Spike A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi